Blind in der Dunkelheit
by Telya
Summary: Nichts deutete auf die Dunkelheit hin. Sie war völlig unvorbereitet.


Keine der Figuren in dieser Geschichte gehört mir und ich kriege hierfür auch kein Geld. Ich mache das nur aus Spaß an der Freude :)

* * *

><p><strong>Blind in der Dunkelheit<strong>

Als Tifa zu sich kam, umfing sie Dunkelheit. Sie fühlte den Sonnenschein auf ihrem Gesicht und den Wind in ihren Haaren, doch sie SAH nichts…

Völlig benommen und verwirrt, fühlte sie Panik in sich aufsteigen. Angst schnürte ihr die Kehle zu, als sie bemerkte, dass sie sich nicht bewegen konnte.

Was ging hier vor?

Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich, sie malte sich die schlimmsten Szenarien aus, doch dann drängte sie das Chaos in ihrem Kopf zurück, bevor es sie übermannen konnte. Sich ermahnend, dass sie eine erfahrene Kämpferin war, bemühte sie sich, ihre tobenden Emotionen in den Griff zu bekommen.

Nachdem sie sich so weit beruhigt hatte, die Situation rational analysieren zu können, wurde ihr klar, dass sie nicht erblindet war, sondern ihre Augen verbunden waren. Auch wurde ihr bewusst, warum sie sich nicht bewegen konnte. Sie kniete auf einem kalten Metallfußboden, ihr Oberkörper war an eine Metallstrebe gefesselt, deren schartige Kanten in ihren Rücken drückten. Sie vermutete, dass sie sich in den Ruinen eines Gebäudes befand. Eines sehr hohen Gebäudes, nach dem kräftigen, kalten Wind zu schließen, der durch ihre Haare fuhr.

Tifa wusste wie wichtig es war, jetzt ruhig und konzentriert zu bleiben. Also versuchte sie erst einmal festzustellen, was genau passiert war.

Nichts, an das sie sich erinnerte, erschien ihr in irgendeiner Art ungewöhnlich: sie war sehr früh aufgestanden; Cloud war unterwegs auf einem Botengang und die Kinder für einige Zeit bei Barrett, daher war es an diesem Morgen ungewöhnlich ruhig; sie hatte gefrühstückt und wollte sich danach an den Haushalt machen, dann… erinnerte sie sich an nichts mehr.

Sie fühlte keinen Schmerz, daher schloss Tifa eine gewaltsame Entführung aus. Schlafmateria also.

Nachdem sie zu dieser Erkenntnis gekommen war, wurde Tifa etwas bewusst, dem sie bisher keinerlei Beachtung geschenkt hatte. Ein ungutes Gefühl ließ ihr die Haare zu Berge stehen. Unbewusst hatten sich ihre Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Ihr Instinkt versuchte, sie vor etwas zu warnen.

Sie war nicht allein…

Ihr Kopf schoss hoch. Sie konnte sie nicht sehen, doch sie fühlte sie.

Eine dunkle, bösartige Präsenz.

Ihr Körper reagierte instinktiv und versuchte vergeblich, sich zu bewegen.

Grausames Gelächter erklang.

Es verängstigte sie zutiefst, doch ihre Stimme war fest, als sie fragte „Wer ist da?"

Keine Antwort.

Dann bewegte es… er… sich.

Die einzige Vorwarnung, die Tifa bekam, war ein intensives Gefühl von Gefahr.

Er umkreiste sie und kam dabei immer näher.

All ihre Sinne schrieen auf. Lauf… lauf… LAUF!

Sie schrie vor Schmerz, als eine behandschuhte Hand brutal ihr Kinn packte und ihren Kopf gegen die Metallstrebe drückte.

Unfähig, sich zu verteidigen, blieb ihr als einziges der Versuch, ihre Angst unter Kontrolle zu halten.

Ein kläglicher Versuch, der scheiterte, als er schließlich zu ihr sprach.

"Du willst gehen, Tifa?"

Die dunkle, geschmeidige Stimme verursachte ein eiskaltes Schaudern.

„Nein!" hauchte sie schwach. „Das ist unmöglich… Du bist tot. DU BIST TOT!" schrie sie ungläubig. Ihr erster Instinkt war, allein die Möglichkeit in Betracht zu ziehen, dass ER es sein könnte, zu verweigern. Es wäre einfach zu schrecklich. Doch tief in sich drin wusste sie es. Sie hatte es die ganze Zeit gewusst. Es gab nur eine Person auf der Welt, die ihr solche Angst machen konnte.

Die Verkörperung des Bösen.

„Sephiroth", flüsterte sie.

Leise lachend ließ er ihr Kinn los, nur um dafür ihren Hals zu packen. Er ließ seinen Daumen auf ihrem Puls verweilen und genoss ihren rasenden Herzschlag.

Tifa schluckte krampfhaft.

„Was willst du?" Sie fürchtete sich vor seiner Antwort, doch sie hielt sein Schweigen nicht länger aus.

Was auch immer sie erwartet hatte zu hören, dies war es ganz sicher nicht.

„Ich bin deinetwegen zurückgekommen, Tifa."

Für einen Moment fühlte sie sich wie von ihrem Körper getrennt. Sie vernahm seine Worte, aber sie verstand ihre Bedeutung nicht. Seit Sephiroth dem Wahnsinn verfallen war, hatte sein Ziel darin bestanden, die Menschheit auszurotten. Daher hatte sie angenommen, dass er sich an diesem Planeten, an Cloud, an Shinra, rächen wollte… Sie hatte sich sogar vorgestellt, dass er sie, Tifa, langsam und qualvoll töten würde.

_Ich bin deinetwegen zurückgekommen… deinetwegen…_

Es verlieh dem Wort Horror eine vollkommen neue Dimension.

Sie kam wieder zu Sinnen, als sie seine Hände über ihren Körper wandern fühlte. Die Bedeutung seiner Worte traf sie wie ein Schlag.

Es war nicht ihr Tod, den er wollte.

Hände, die gnadenlos getötet hatten, berührten sie so sanft, wie ein Geliebter.

Es war falsch. Es war so furchtbar falsch.

Wie betäubt fühlte sie eine seiner Hände die Narbe entlang streichen, die er ihr vor so langer Zeit gegeben hatte.

„Du trägst mein Zeichen. Ich bin gekommen, um zu holen, was mir gehört", schnurrte er ihr ins Ohr.

Tifa wurde übel.

„Nein…", keuchte sie. „Nein! Ich würde niemals…"

„Du denkst, das kümmert mich?" gab er ihr barsch zur Antwort.

Strähnen seines Haares strichen über ihr Gesicht, sein Atem kribbelte an ihrem Ohr.

Seine Nähe war unerträglich.

Sie wusste, dass es sinnlos war, und doch wehrte sie sich, so gut sie konnte.

Für einen Moment hielten seine Hände inne.

Der Kämpfergeist in Tifa erwachte zum Leben.

„Fass mich nicht an, du kranker Bastard!", knurrte sie.

An ihre Wange gepresst fühlte sie ihn grinsen. Dann zog er sich ein Stück von ihr zurück und schlug ihr so hart mit dem Handrücken ins Gesicht, dass sie Blut spuckte.

Schmerz explodierte in ihrem Kopf. Eine seiner Hände krallte sich in ihr Haar und hielt sie still, während die andere über ihren Kiefer und den roten Fleck darauf strich.

Tifa biss ihre Zähne zusammen. „Cloud wird kommen."

„Damit rechne ich auch fest. Ich habe schließlich genug Hinweise hinterlassen, um ihn wissen zu lassen, was mit dir geschehen ist und wo er uns finden kann", informierte Sephiroth sie unbewegt.

Geschockt verstummte Tifa.

Gefühllos fuhr Sephiroth fort „Bevor der Tag vorüber ist, wird diese wertlose Marionette um den Tod betteln. Es endet hier und heute."

Gegen ihren Willen schluchzte Tifa auf. Sie versuchte, seine Worte zu ignorieren, doch ihre Seelenpein ließ sich nicht lindern.

_Cloud…_

Sephiroth nahm die Erforschung ihres Körpers wieder auf und berührte sie dabei auch an ihren intimsten Stellen.

Abscheu und Entsetzen stiegen in ihr auf, als er seinen Körper an ihren presste und seine Besessenheit offenbarte.

„Hierauf habe ich gewartet… schon… so lange…habe dich… beobachtet, als du… schliefst… muss dich haben… endlich… mein…"

Sein Gesicht musste sich direkt vor ihrem befinden, da sie seinen heißen Atem spüren konnte. Seine Atmung schien sich zu beschleunigen…

Auf's höchste angespannt versuchte Tifa, sich auf die Schmerzen in ihrer Handfläche zu konzentrieren, in die ihre Fingernägel mit solcher Kraft drückten, dass bereits Blut hervorquoll. Sie begrüßte einfach alles, das sie von dem ablenkte, was ihr gerade angetan wurde.

Sie fuhr zusammen, als Sephiroth verärgert fauchte. Er entfernte sich von ihr und Tifa stieß einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus. Ihre Erleichterung hielt aber nicht lange an, als ihr klar wurde, was der Grund für diese Atempause sein musste.

_Nein…_

„Dort ist er, Tifa. Dein Möchtergern-Retter rennt seinem Tod in die Arme", verkündete Sephiroth ein Stück von ihr entfernt.

„Oh, wenn du nur sein Gesicht sehen könntest… So begierig, dich aus den Klauen des Bösen zu befreien…" spottete er.

Unfähig, zu sehen, lauschte Tifa angestrengt. Nach einem Moment konnte sie die Geräusche eines Motorrades ausmachen.

Zerrissen zwischen Freude und Angst um Cloud, biss Tifa sich hart auf die Unterlippe, um sich so davon abzuhalten, nach ihm zu rufen.

Als die Geräusche der Maschine verstummten, hörte Tifa nur mehr das Heulen des Windes und ihren eigenen hektischen Atem. Dann…

„TIFAAA!"

Tifa schloss ihre Augen und lächelte unbewusst. Cloud war hier… Er war hier, um sie nach Hause zu bringen…

Sie warf alle Bedenken über Bord und schrie „Cloud… CLOUD! Ich bin hier!"

Der Wind schien stärker zu werden, wütend aufzuheulen, doch Cloud hatte sie gehört.

„TIFA!" rief er noch einmal, Erleichterung und Sorge in seiner Stimme deutlich zu hören.

„Wie rührend", bemerkte Sephiroth beißend, was Tifa zusammenzucken ließ.

„Dieser Narr. Ich werde mein Bestes tun, ihn leiden zu lassen, bevor ich ihn töte."

In seiner Stimme schwang eine Grausamkeit mit, die sie noch nie zuvor gehört hatte.

Als ihre Schwerter aufeinander prallten, brach Tifa zusammen.

Der erbitterte Kampf, der um sie herum tobte, war nichts im Vergleich zu den Gefühlen, die aus ihr heraus zu brechen drohten und sie von der Außenwelt abschnitten.

Machtlos ergab sie sich dem Schmerz, der sie auseinander zu reißen drohte. Tränen durchnässten die Augenbinde, liefen über ihre Wangen und hinterließen dort kalte Spuren.

Sie würgte und schluchzte in einem fort, bis ihr nach und nach bewusst wurde, dass ohrenbetäubende Stille um sie herum herrschte.

War es vorbei?

Zögernd drehte sie ihren Kopf nach allen Seiten und versuchte, so die Situation zu erfassen.

Der rasende Schlag ihres Herzens hämmerte in ihren Ohren und übertönte alle anderen Geräusche.

Wo war Cloud? Hatte er Sephiroth besiegt? War er verletzt?... tot?... er konnte nicht…

Plötzlich berührte eine Hand ihr Gesicht und legte sich fest auf ihren Mund, um ihren Schrei zu ersticken.

Eine behandschuhte Hand.

Hysterisch schreckte sie zurück. Eine warme Flüssigkeit bedeckte den Handschuh, beschmierte ihre Lippen.

_Blut…_

Der Hauch eines Flüsterns.

„Es ist getan, meine Liebste. Es ist getan."

Purer Terror ergriff sie, als sie Sephiroth's Lippen auf den ihren fühlte.

* * *

><p>Schreiend schoss Tifa in ihrem Bett empor.<p>

Während sich ihre zitternden Hände an das Laken klammerten, irrten ihre Augen ziellos durch das dunkle Zimmer.

_Ein __Alptraum__… __Nur __ein __Alptraum__… _versuchte ihr Verstand ihr klarzumachen und so eine Panikattacke abzuwenden.

Schwer atmend versuchte Tifa, sich zusammenzureißen und ihr rasendes Herz zu beruhigen.

Sie schauderte, als einzelne Bruchstücke ihres Traums noch einmal vor ihrem geistigen Auge auftauchten.

_Ein __Alptraum, __nichts __weiter! _ermahnte sie sich entschieden.

Müde rieb sie sich die Augen und legte sich wieder hin.

_Cloud geht es gut. Er wird morgen nach Hause kommen._

_Ich __bin __in __Sicherheit__… __Ich __bin __in __Sicherheit__… __Ich __bin __in __Sicherheit__… __Ich __bin __in __Sicherheit__… _versicherte sie sich selbst gebetsmühlenartig.

Erschöpfung machte sich in ihr breit…

_Nur ein Alptraum…_

…und sie schlief wieder ein.

Sie sah nicht die dunkle Silhouette, die in den Schatten ihres Zimmers lauerte.

Die sie beobachtete, als sie schlief.


End file.
